


Brother Mine

by Pandir



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Incest-y vibes, Loki being a tease, Loki twisting everything into something inappropriate, Mostly because Loki is horrible, They are horrible, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their anger, they were not so different after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Mine

Thor could be bright and victorious, full of heart and rightfulness and full of pity for those who were not.

And Loki loathed him like this. Loki could not even stand looking at him, certain that his brother’s beaming smile alone was enough to make his eyes hurt.

Thor could be angry also, tremendous in his unbridled thundering wrath, a raw force of nature unleashed. Yet Loki relished in it. Every moment he succeeded in making his brother’s temper boil hot was a small private victory, delicious and thrilling. Nothing was more satisfying than his taunting hitting a mark just like an arrow skillfully shot piercing both skin and flesh to hit the vulnerable core. 

In their anger, they were not so different after all. It brought them closer, and Loki thought it intimate, almost. Not everyone could coax his glorious brother’s ire to burn. 

Thor was angry at him, _for_ him. His bitter fury was reserved for Loki alone. 

Any other deserving of it would have been smashed to dust, but Loki - Loki was always spared. No matter how the storm raged on, it would never strike. His brother Loki remained, and always would be. Not by blood but by bond, tied together by fate and chained to each other by a history of hurt and betrayal. He was the thorn in Mighty Thor’s side that his brother would not, could not cut out.

Loki was his responsibility, Thor would say. Which meant it was by his hands his brother was to be brought down and dragged home in shackles to answer for his deeds. 

Loki liked to interpret that as a possessive streak. 

Righteous Thor, responsible for all his wretchedness and foul trickery - it was an ambitious claim and Loki made sure it came with a high cost. Thor wanted him to be his? Well, there he was, whispering sweet provocations, daring him to be true to his word and do his worst. 

_How naughty do I have to be, dearest brother, before you will have me punished?_

_How far will you let me go, brother mine, before you shall smite me down?_


End file.
